Secrets & Surprises
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: After the court case, Ally begins to avoid Austin, leading him to think that maybe she didn't want the song written for her after all. Trish and Dez also stop speaking to him as well, confusing him further. When Austin discovers the reason why Ally's been avoiding him, will everything change for better or worse? One-shot. Auslly and a little bit of Trez. Post Tunes & Trials.


_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

Sonic Boom was crowded with people either coming in to look at the instruments or the listen to the newest hit song that was playing through out the store. Now that people knew that Austin had written the song about Ally, the store had become a lot more popular as fan girls wanted to see who the admired girl was and to try and see if they could spot their favorite celebrity. Playing 'Steal Your Heart' a couple times a day also brought in customers.

Ally smiled to herself as she watched Nelson play a new piece on the piano even though he was stuffing it up horribly. Her thoughts weren't really on him though but more centered on a certain blonde that had just revealed he probably still had feelings for her. She'd never really wanted to break up in the first place and this song proved to her that maybe they still had a chance together.

"Was that good, Ally?" Nelson asked, looking up at his mentor and pushing his large glasses back onto his nose.

"Perfect." Ally replied, too distracted to actually respond properly.

"Actually, that was horrible." Trish told him, walking up, a large smile on her face. "Try it again while I talk to Ally."

"Aww Nartz." The little boy complained before turning back to the keys.

"Ally, you're thinking about him aren't you!" Trish asked excitedly.

"Who?" Ally feigned, pretending not to know exactly whom she was talking about.

"Austin." Trish replied, nudging her on the arm.

"Okay, yes." Ally grinned. "I can't stop thinking about him. Especially every time they play our song."

"You just called it 'our song'. You want to get back together with him!" Trish exclaimed happily.

Ally bit her lip, looking around nervously at the customers who were currently staring at the pair. They soon looked away though when Nelson re-caught their attention with his music.

"Shush, not so loud. I don't want him to find out yet." Ally replied, whispering.

"So you do!" Trish said.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Ally admitted, squealing. "I think this time, we can make it work. Last time, we were just trying so hard. I think, it'll work this time."

"Ally, that's so great. When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"I was thinking in the same way. You know how Austin said he was going to plan a surprise party for me and now it's not on anymore, well I'm going to give him a surprise party and sing him a song I wrote. It's going to be perfect." Ally sighed happily, imagining the scene in her mind.

"Wow, Ally. That's so cool. You know what, I'll even help out and get you your party materials." Trish replied.

"You will?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, guess who just got a job at Penny's Party Emporium!" Trish revealed, pulling out a party hat and putting it on her head.

Ally laughed and pulled her best friend into a hug, jumping up and down excitedly. It was going to be perfect. She just hoped that Austin didn't find out before hand!

* * *

Austin walked into Sonic Boom only to be immediately surrounded by a group of screaming fan girls. Eyes widening in shock, he managed to squeeze past further into the store, climbing behind the safety of the counter. Confused by the sudden ambush, he finally worked out why they were here. They wanted to see the relationship between him and Ally.

"Your song is so cute!" One girl screamed out.

"Auslly forever!" Another screamed.

"Be my boyfriend." Someone called out.

"Please leave Austin Moon alone. No screaming or fangirling in the store." Ally's voice suddenly said throughout the store, resounding from the microphone upstairs.

Austin looked up to see her standing on the balcony, watching them below with the same look she gave him when she said 'Don't touch my book' or 'No eating in the store'. It was one of the reasons why he liked her so much. However, her tactic didn't seem to work so much on the girls around him as they just screamed even louder, chanting Ally's name now.

"No screaming in the store. Please, no screaming in the store. Can you all please just leave?" Ally asked but to no effect.

Austin grimaced but he caught Ally's eye and sent her a quick smile to which she returned. Then she disappeared from his line of sight when Trish took the microphone.

"Free Austin Moon albums are down on the beach right now. If you don't go a get them soon, they'll all be gone. Oh, and they're also all signed personally." Trish lied but the fan girls bought it, rushing out of the store like a seagull on a hot chip.

Cautiously, Austin stood up, peering around nervously to see if he has was going to be harassed even more. Thank fully, the store was now completely empty except for him, Ally, Trish, Nelson and an old couple looking at the electric guitars.

"Thanks Ally, that was –" Austin began to say but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"She's gone Austin." Trish told him, walking up to him.

"Why's she gone?" Austin whined, pouting. He'd wanted to speak to her more about their current relationship. He was still really confused.

"She can't talk to you right now." Trish replied vaguely.

"Why not?" Austin asked, beginning to get worried. Did he do something wrong?

"She just can't." Trish said, shifting her eyes.

"What's going on, Trish? Why doesn't Ally want to speak to me?" Austin asked, and then he came to a sudden realization. "Is it because of the song?"

"Oh, haha, look at the time! I've got to get to work. See you Austin." Trish said, rushing off.

Austin frowned, wondering what really was going on. Was it because of the song? Did she not really feel the same way? There was only one person he could talk to right now who would know how to help him. Dez.

* * *

'Hey Dez. Can you talk?' Austin texted his best friend.

'_No, I can't talk right now but I can text. What's up?' _Dez replied.

'I think something's up with Ally.' Austin replied.

_'Like what?' _

'I think she's avoiding me.'

_'Oh, really.' _

'Do you know anything about this?'

_'Noooooooo …'_

Austin frowned, realizing it had taken Dez almost four minutes to reply and when he did, it wasn't even a simple 'no'.

'Dez, what's going on?'

_'… Nothing. I'm just sitting at home, alone. Reading a book. About dinosaurs. With wings. And I'm eating pancakes.'_

'Dez. Answer me, I'm your best friend. Oh, and if you're having pancakes, can I come over too?'

_'Sorry Austin. I've got to go, Ally needs my help. See you later!' _

Dez was avoiding him too? He'd just said that he was alone eating pancakes and now he said that Ally needed his help. What was going on?

* * *

Ally frantically curled her hair in the upstairs bathroom at Sonic Boom, desperate to make it look perfect. Her makeup was already on, she was wearing her beautiful black and gold dress and her hair was almost done. She wanted to look nice tonight when Austin arrived at his surprise party. She wasn't going to lie that she was trying to impress him.

Looking at herself in the mirror for one last time, she frowned, biting her lip. She felt bad for having avoided Austin all day and she'd even dragged Trish and Dez into her planning as well. He'd been abandoned all day while she snuck around behind his back. It was all for a good cause though, at least if anything, he would happy about the surprise party when he came tonight.

Ally stepped out of the bathroom to find Trish waiting for her, standing there with a camera.

"Smile!" Trish called and Ally obliged, even striking a quick pose. She felt good about tonight. She and Austin were finally going to begin their happy ending together again. That thought made more sense before she'd fully thought it out.

"Wow Ally, you look beautiful." Trish praised, smiling out of pride for her friend.

"Thanks Trish." Ally replied. "Do you think everything's going to work out? I mean, is the surprise party ready? Will he like it?"

"Everything's going to fine Ally." Trish assured her, leading her downstairs to see their work.

"I know. I'm just nervous. I want this night to be perfect." Ally confessed, quickly running over her new song lyrics in her head.

"It will be perfect. Just go and get ready. Have a practice. I'll text Austin to come here." Trish said.

"Okay. Yay Team Austin!" Ally cheered but Trish just walked away, shaking her head and Dez was on his phone.

"Dez? What are you doing?" Ally asked, walking up onto their home made stage.

"Texting Austin." He replied.

"You're what! Dez, don't tell him anything!" Ally cried.

"I won't. I promise." Dez replied.

"Just stop, go and blow up some balloons." Ally told him.

"Okay. _Sorry Austin. I've got to go, Ally needs my help. See you later! _Send." Dez said and he jumped up, running over to the unfinished pile.

* * *

Austin collapsed back onto his bed at home, lying down against his pillows. All of his friends were deserting him and he bet it had something to do with 'Steal Your Heart'. He'd ruined their friendship, exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. Now there was no more Team Austin. He'd ruined it all.

His phone lit up beside him, playing the text music of 'Finally Me'. It was Ally! Ally had finally texted him. Maybe everything was all right after all. She had forgiven him.

_'Hey Austin, it's Trish. You there?'_

Austin groaned, his hopes crushed. It wasn't Ally, just his manager. He felt like stuffing his face with pancakes, growing obese and losing his career in music. He was in so deep with Ally Dawson. He'd rather give up everything if he couldn't be with her.

'Trish, what do you want.'

_'Oh, someone's in a bad mood. Well don't be. Come over to Sonic Boom, Ally needs to show you something.'_

'Ally? Right now? I thought she didn't want to talk to me.'

_'When did she say that?'_

'You did! This morning.'

_'Whatever. Get over here. Right now. See you soon Austin.'_

* * *

Austin walked into Sonic Boom for the second time that day but this time, it was dark and no lights were on in the store. Frowning, Austin looked around, blinking repeatedly to try and see through the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Trish? Ally?" Austin called.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, blinding him but he was positively surprised when he could finally see again. Sonic Boom had been transformed. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and the banisters, several long tables lined the walls filled with all kinds of delicacies – and pancakes! On a stand near the other side of the room was a TV playing the beginning moments of Bikini Bloodbash 2: Babes in Barbados. A stage was situated at the far end of the room and standing there were the three most important people to him at that moment. Trish, Dez and Ally.

"Surprise!" They called out in excitement, jumping down and running over to them. Austin confessed in his own mind was that the only person he was really looking at was a beautiful, impressive Ally Dawson.

"What's going on?" He asked, grinning.

"It's a surprise party. Ally planned it all for you to thank you for the song – and also because you were going to throw her one." Trish explained happily.

"Is this true, Ally?" Austin asked, turning to face her.

"Believe it Austin." Ally replied.

"I thought you guys all hated me. You were avoiding me the entire day!" Austin told them, laughing.

"Sorry Austin. Honestly, we didn't want to but we couldn't let you find out. Does this all make it up for you?" Ally told him.

"Is that a table dedicated to pancakes?" Austin asked, eyes widening, his mouth instantly watering.

"Yep. I thought you'd like it. Dez helped me make the pancakes. I figured that if he was good at making wedding cakes he would be –" Ally began to say but she was pleasantly interrupted when Austin rushed up to her and swung her around in a hug. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck to return the hug.

"Ally, you're the best!" Austin cried before setting her down and running over to the pancake table with Dez.

Ally and Trish laughed for a moment before Trish joined the boys and Ally went up to the stage. She waited until they had gotten their food before grabbing the C.D. player and hitting start for the music.

"Austin, I wrote this song about you. You can think of it as a pay back for 'Steal Your Heart' or for something else. I hope you like it because I like you."

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_that we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_we sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_and one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_and even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by_

_that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you _

Austin clapped enthusiastically as she ended, a gigantic grin on his face. Dez and Trish were silent, watching the couple but it wouldn't have mattered. They were only looking at each other.

"So …?" Ally asked expectantly.

"So, that was amazing! Ally, you are so awesome." Austin replied, walking over to her.

"What do you think?" Ally continued, desperate to know what he thought.

"I think that you are the most amazing, talented and beautiful person in the entire world. Ally Dawson, I want to steal your heart." Austin told her, coming up close.

"Austin Monica Moon, I would like that very much indeed." Ally grinned.

Austin smiled, leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and in response, Ally wrapped hers around his neck, kissing back.

"Awww, I knew they would get together." Trish whispered to Dez, smiling as she watched her two best friends.

"Sometimes, friendships work like that. A beautiful new relationship is formed." Dez smiled, doing that 'love' thing with his arms. "Maybe it'll happen to another lucky pair."

"Maybe it will." Trish smiled, looking outside the window but Dez was watching the girl right next to him, hoping they were going to have a happy ending like Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, 'Steal Your Heart' by Ross Lynch, 'Still Into You' by Paramore and Bikini Bloodbash 2: Babes in Barbados!**


End file.
